


propositions

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, I dunno what this even is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “I apologize for the inconvenience, but I assure you, we have worked together in the past,” the woman says, causing Vorona to wrack her brain, attempting to come up with any woman that has hired her recently, that would also be fluent in Japanese. “Does the name Jinnai Yodogiri ring any bells?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge for Feburary, 2017. The prompt was "Strangers," and I just kind of went with it.

“How did you get this number?” Vorona answers, aggressively. The assassin tries to keep a close eye on who can and cannot contact her, and only gives those she has worked with in the past such a direct method. But the number is a strange one, completely unfamiliar.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but I assure you, we have worked together in the past,” the woman says, causing Vorona to wrack her brain, attempting to come up with any woman that has hired her recently, that would also be fluent in Japanese. “Does the name Jinnai Yodogiri ring any bells?”

“Yes,” the Russian answers, flashes of a certain rider in black dominating her memory. Then, the old man who hired her. “But he was elderly man, there was no contact with Japanese woman.”

“Well, the story behind that is a complicated one. And not one I would discuss over the phone,” Kasane says, sounding more like a business woman discussing an important merger than the kind of person who would hire an assassin. “If you wouldn’t mind, would you meet with me? I would like to explain the situation to you in person, and, if you’re willing, hire you for a job.”

~X~

Vorona agreed. With Shizuo in jail, her work with he and Tom has slowed to a crawl. And, Slon’s warning still weighs heavily on her mind. He accused her of growing soft while living in the city, while collecting debts in Ikebukuro, and as much as she wanted to deny it, it grew more difficult with each passing day. Yet, if she returned to the less savory work of before, perhaps she could prove herself.

Not only that, but if this Kasane truly was behind Yodogiri, then Vorona can’t help but feel like there is unfinished business. She and Slon had been hired to take down the fearsome Black Rider of Ikebukuro, but met with failure in their attempts. The young woman prides herself on her successes, and such a failure leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

Still, she wonders at the choice of location for their meeting.

“Welcome, mistress!” a man dressed unmistakably like a butler calls out, as Vorona enters the cafe. While it is not as inconspicuous as a karaoke establishment, with their private rooms, Vorona is at the very least confident no one would suspect any unusual conversation here. Her eyes dart around the restaurant, not sure of who she is looking for. Of course, she wouldn’t recognize the woman, as Kasane is a total stranger to her.

But, the young Russian stands out, and it isn’t long before a woman with the look of a secretary is motioning for her. Vorona approaches, using the distance between them to size up the other woman. Before Shizuo, she would have assumed the woman was no threat whatsoever. Now, she knows that someone can look average, and hide incredible strength. Beyond that, her eyes can’t help but linger on the single black glove she wears, on the ease with which she meets the gaze of an experienced assassin, and Vorona feels a healthy sense of caution. 

Kasane may look like nothing more than a secretary, but Vorona is certain there is something more to her.

“Greetings. I’m pleased to see you found the cafe without much trouble.”

“It was no problem. There are many maid cafes in the area, but butler cafe is new trend, harder to miss.”

“That’s true. I simply had to try one of them out, and assumed this would be an excellent chance. Anyway, we really should get down to business. First, I will explain Jinnai Yodogiri, and why he is no longer your contact,” Kasane says, and she begins to explain.

To explain how Izaya Orihara freed her. How he systematically incapacitated all of the men who used the name Jinnai Yodogiri. All of her decoys, who kept eyes far from the unassuming secretary who followed behind them. How they carried the name of the man who made her who she is, though he is long since dead, and kept her safe even as their presence restricted her freedoms. Kasane could not deny that it was somewhat fitting, only knowing true freedom after those that bore Yodogiri’s name were all out of the way. Despite the glimpses of her past, and the emotional toll such a story should bear, Kasane’s easy monotone never falters.

“Do you have any questions?” she asks, finally, as her story comes to a close. Vorona simply shakes her head, and Kasane takes that as permission to continue on to the job itself. “In all honesty, this could be classified as a continuation of your earlier job from Mr. Yodogiri.”

“With Black Rider?” Vorona asks, her interest piqued.

“Yes, among other things. I have a certain client, who has tasked me with procuring several… unusual specimens, for him. The ‘Black Rider’ as you call her, is one of them. Along with her head, and the cursed sword, Saika,” Kasane explains, leading Vorona to think back to that night. She encountered both a curious girl with a mysterious blade, and the Black Rider in the same night, and both were formidable opponents that Vorona would not face again lightly, even if she still had the aid of a partner.

“I have limited experience with both.”

“Oh? I suppose you must have been working another job on the side, then? I was, of course, aware of the difficulties with the Black Rider and its lack of a head, but I wasn’t aware of any run-in with a Saika wielder.”

“Affirmative. Slon handled details of job with girl, however.”

“Interesting. Regardless, I have plans in place for both the Black Rider and the blade, but there is the matter of the Black Rider’s head. With recent events, it is currently in police custody. What I would need from you, is to retrieve it.”

“Assault on Japanese police force?”

“Yes. Though, ideally, if you manage to strike when the head is being transported, security should be minimal. After all, they won’t be expecting anyone to try and steal something as bizarre as an ostensibly severed head. Usually, the market value of such a thing is negligible.”

“Testing self against strength of police should be interesting. I will take job, and will not fail this time.”

“I’m very pleased to hear it! Now… I do have a more personal matter to discuss, as well.”

Vorona only tilts her head in response, expecting Kasane to go on.

“Well, rumor has it that you work with Shizuo Heiwajima now, correct?”

“Yes.”

“There are many who would consider him a monster, but you work alongside him anyway. I’m simply curious as to why.”

“Shizuo is no monster. But he is prey. I wish to test myself against the strongest opponents, and Shizuo is pinnacle of human strength.”

“Ah, is that all? I had hoped you possessed an ability to love those who are considered monsters. And I could perhaps sway you to favor me, instead.” Kasane admits, openly stating her intentions. The dhampyr has long been curious about love, in all of its many forms. But who could ever love someone like her? A monster, a villain?

**No one.** a voice rings out, though it is one only Kasane can hear.  **No one could love a monster like you. Though, if you reach out now, and cut her, I could make her love you. I could make anyone love you, if you’d just cut them. It’s the only way a monster like you could ever find love. If you’d like, I could make the whole world love you! I could love every human for you, and they would love me in turn!**

It is a rare occurrence. The cursed blade that Kasane, too, wields usually remains silent, as if the inhuman woman is not worth her attention. But, from time to time, the sword’s voice makes an attempt like this. After all, Kasane is impressive, even if she is not fully human. And Saika could always dispose of her later, once humanity was in her sway.

If only she would break down, and cut someone. But, luckily for Vorona, Kasane has a powerful will.

“I do not favor Shizuo. He is prey, nothing more,” Vorona says, sharply. She is defensive, though she does not realize it.

“Then, do you think you could love me? Obviously, he’s not a competitor for your affections.”

“I am unsure. Love is complicated concept.”

“Ah, my apologies. I suppose I was a bit too forward, considering we’re still practically strangers,” Kasane says, the rejection stinging.  **Cut her. If she’s going to reject you anyway, take things into your own hands and** **_cut_ ** **her. It would be so easy, just the slightest scratch and she’s yours.**

“It is not rejection,” Vorona elaborates. “But not acceptance either. I request more time.”

“Of course,” Kasane says, brightening slightly. “We could always complete this job, and maybe work together more in the future. It wouldn’t be anything sudden, and you could take as much time as you need. I could envision us becoming partners in work, of sorts, before anything like that.”

As their meeting comes to a close, they are both thinking of the future. Of what possibilities it might hold, and of what roles they might play in it together. Of course, Vorona has no way of knowing just how complicated things are going to get. The Russian is not used to these sorts of feelings, to affections or to friends, and certainly not to lovers. 

Kasane, while no more accustomed to her freedom than Vorona is to her feelings, is hopeful. In this vast world, full of so many unique individuals, surely someone can love a monster like her. Even in spite of the insistence of a certain cursed blade. Perhaps it is Vorona, and perhaps it isn’t, but Kasane finds no harm in trying.


End file.
